


Make Him Pay

by saruma_aki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Flash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Some comfort, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heavy price to pay when a meta-human going after the Flash ends up ruining a Rogue heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after an extremely stressful day filled with no sleep, no food, and starting off with dealing with the police at three thirty in the morning.
> 
> I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I'm sorry.

There was nothing quite like watching someone’s world completely shatter, watching the proverbial bullet pierce the glass and watching it all break apart.

That’s what happened in those few seconds that it took for the cart to tip over, to release an avalanche of rocks that rolled and fell with a loud crash.

And Barry watched it all happen in horror, running frantically forward to stop it, to prevent it, but it was like that time in the museum with Snart, with the security guard. Time slowed down and he wasn’t fast enough, couldn’t move just that bit faster no matter how hard he was pushing himself to stop it all from happening.

Snart’s scream echoed in his head as he fell over the stones, rolling and barely managing to remember to tuck his limbs close as he rolled in order to avoid major injury.

_“Lisa!”_

There was blood and Snart was frozen, looming over the pile of rocks before he was falling forward, hands scrabbling against the rocks, yanking and pulling, shoving them away, letting them roll away even as they cut and bruised his hands.

There was so much blood and he knew Snart knew what had happened, was seeking confirmation in a frantic panic Barry had never seen him exhibit before. His movements were flailing, exerting more energy than necessary. Barry could see the shine of tears in his eyes, the flush in his cheeks and his nose.

And it made him burn with fury—not just at himself, though he was plenty angry at himself for not being fast enough, but at the meta-human. He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he did in that moment and he didn’t waste any time on thinking of morals or what the aftermath would be, running to where the meta-human was and grabbing him, throwing him across to where Snart was, to where he was staring at the crushed face of his beloved sister, rocks strewn about him.

His fingers were stained red and he was staring at them with wide blue eyes, his lips parted, the corners of his mouth twitching like he wanted to say something but not sure what, his breath rattling out of him audibly.

Still in a daze from the quick change of location and being launched across the room, the meta-human blinked dazedly, not registering the danger he was in until the blast of the cold gun was bathing his knee, making him screech in agony, body seizing and shaking, his eyes wide and rolling in their sockets.

And Barry found himself basking in a sadistic sort of pleasure at watching Leonard get revenge on the man who robbed him of the only thing he had.

“That was my sister,” Leonard hissed, his voice cracking and it was that loss in composure that compelled Barry to take the steps forward, standing behind Leonard, his eyes flashing with a sort of electricity from the speed force.

“You need to pay,” he muttered, resting his hand on Leonard’s lower back, shocked when the male didn’t shove him away, turn the cold gun on him as well because he couldn’t save her, couldn’t move fast enough, and instead leaned in close, pressing back into the touch.

He was heavy, looked like he had the life torn right out of him, his soul crushed right along with Lisa’s body and it enraged him further, made him surge forward until he had his arms wrapped around the man, one of his hands going to the cold gun Leonard still held, finger resting on the trigger.

“You didn’t have the right,” Barry found himself hissing, aiming the gun a bit higher, more towards the middle, relishing in the fresh scream of pain as the blast hit the man square in the crotch.

The body against his shook and he realized belatedly that Len was crying— _sobbing—_ his body shaking with the force, his face blotchy and red as tears streamed down his cheeks and his trembling lips pressed tight together in an attempt to not let out a sound.

Dropping the gun, Barry let it slide back into Snart’s holster, watched the meta-human heave for air, body shaking even after the blast was turned off, voice hoarse as he cried out anyway at the unbearable cold and excruciating pain burning in his groin and knee.

Stooping down, keeping a hand on Leonard who looked like he would fall apart without Barry’s steadying hand, he scooped up one of the heavier rocks, balancing it in his hand as he straightened.

Cisco’s screams echoed in his ear, accompanied by Caitlin’s, asking what he was doing, what was going on. He ignored them, didn’t bother to even turn it off because Len’s scream were louder, his sobs as loud as a jackhammer hitting an anvil.

“Go and play, Lenny,” he coaxed, gently placing the stone in the man’s hands once the man could hold it. The way Leonard stared at the stone with a completely lost expression on his face broke his heart and he gently coaxed the man to his knees, next to the body of the meta-human that lay gasping and struggling for air, the occasional whimper falling from his lips.

His anger was burning white hot in his veins; he could practically smell the ozone as the lighting crackled inside of him.

“That was my sister,” Leonard gasped weakly, his fingers tightening on the rock before he was lifting it and bringing it down, his strength weak, but after the man beneath him let out a yelp at the pain, he gained momentum and power, muscles flexing as he heaved and slammed the rock down repeatedly with a viciousness that was typically reserved for madmen. “That was my sister!”

“Make him pay,” Barry hissed, crouching down next to Leonard, his hand coming to rest on the man’s back and Leonard pulled himself up to a position with more leverage as he slammed the rock down again and again, shattering the knee, his crotch, breaking bone after bone with repeated abuse, his eyes crazed, teeth gritted, blood flying with every blow, staining his clothes and splattering on both of their faces.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and finally there was the cracking of a skull as the rock met the meta-human’s face, crushing bones as blood spewed everywhere, the man’s brains dripping out of the cracks and out his ears; and all through Barry coaxed him, ignoring the screams of Cisco and Caitlin, ignoring everything that wasn’t giving Len the justice he deserved for having the last thing he had taken away from him.

“There you go; I got you.”

 

 

 

“That was my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this story.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a dark!Barry for a while and I guess this is what I thought of.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave me some kudos--comments are very much loved.
> 
> You can find me on instagram (@saruma_aki) where I post mostly fandom posts and give alerts every time I write a new story or update a fic.


End file.
